1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic card connectors, and more particularly, to a card connector capable of effectively preventing a card from accidental disengagement therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional card connector, as shown in FIG. 14 and disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 568,424, includes a base 2, a slide way 23 formed at the right side of the base 2, a recession 231 formed at a midsection of the slide way 23, a lock-up means longitudinally slidably mounted above the slide way 23, and a buckle member 34 mounted at a bottom side of the lock-up means and having a convexity 341 formed at a front end thereof. When an electronic card 8 having a concavity 82 formed at one side thereof and a side portion 81 formed at a front corner thereof is initially inserted into the card connector, the card 8 squeezes the convexity 341 to enable it to downward engage the recession 231 and to enable the card 8 to pass over the convexity 341. When the side portion 81 contacts against the push portion 33, the convexity 341 enters the concavity 82. When the card 8 continues to enter, the card 8 contacts against the lock-up means and pushes it to move backward and then the lock-up means drives the buckle member 34 to move backward; meanwhile, the convexity 341 disengages from the recession 231 and then climbs the slide way 23 and the convexity 341 still engages the concavity 82. Because the slide way 23 supports the convexity 341, the convexity 241 is not subject to disengagement from the concavity 82, thus securely fastening the card 8.
However, when the card 8 squeezes the convexity 341, the resilience of the convexity 341 is affected very much and the convexity 341 limitedly engages the concavity 82. Thus, the convexity 341 easily disengages from the concavity 82, when the card connector falls on the ground or be violently shocked, to fail to lock up the card 8, thus failing to effectively prevent the card from disengagement from the card connector.